Godai Kuno (Continuum-59343921)
Principal Kuno (九能校長 Kunō Kōchō) is the father to Kodachi and Tatewaki Kuno. He is also the principal of Furinkan High School and is determined to get all the students to have either buzz cuts (for the male students) or bowl cuts (for the female students). Years ago Godai Kuno went on a Hawwaian Crew on the SS Minnow which became lost at sea. Overview Godai Kuno was driven over the edge of insanity by guilt and the realization of how his negligence had driven his wife over that selfsame edge. He went on a self-destructive binge of denial and dissociation that culminated in his extended sabbatical when he had been shipwrecked on a deserted island. When found and rescued his convalescence in Hawaii had helped him shape a new personality matrix that currently took the form of a deranged Principal at a certain High School... Upon learning of Akiko Arigami’s survival Nabiki went to Principle Kuno’s office to get his permission to let and the rest of the Tendo Posse go on the mission to rescue her. she did this by telling him that they were going on a field trip to bring Palm Trees to the school. Not really believing her Godai agreed provided Hinako goes along as a supervisor. Attracted by the sounds of mayhem as well as the numerous students fleeing Principle Kuno arrived in the cafeteria only to find Nabiki and the others gathered around Typhoon. Demanding to know what was going on Nabiki informed him that they were feeding to new school mascot. Skeptical he asked her what was wrong with the old mascot. After Typhoon suddenly went on a rampage he once again inquired what the point was of getting a new mascot. However when they went to search for Typhoon he hesitated for only a moment before deciding to follow. When Kurumi, Cologne, Happosai, Soun, Kuno and Natsume who were also following Typhoon Akane informed them that he had taken Ukyo and escaped underground while Godai greeted his son. Whose reply held neither warmth nor indifference. After Thor summoned a bunch of fish to lure out Typhoon Nabiki had Kuno and Cologne gather supplies that would allow them to tranquilize the creature. Natsume naturally went with Kuno and his father while Kurumi went with Cologne. The elder Kuno was skeptical that it would work as it had been a long time since he got involved with chemisty usually leaving it to the Board to handle. Also by this point he had come around to keeping Typhoon as a school mascot. Though he changed his mind again when she started mating with Gojira. Upon arriving at the hospital Soun decided ask Godai on his feeling about finally having his daughter back. Both Nodoka, Genma, and Soun were surprised that given all the trouble facing her Godai wished Kodachi would have stayed away a little longer. Hinako then chastises Soun after he pointed out that Godai never cared about such things before. From there the adults began discussing how much the children had matured as well as the budding relationship between Tatewaki and Natsume. When David Ban Lo attacked Furinkan the destruction of the school had the effect of causing the students to erupt with dismay (rather than the jubilation that they might have felt on other occasions). It also caused Principle Kuno and Miss Hinako to resolve to end their own silent vigil, having so far held back from asserting themselves over the action. Takaharis and Trudy took note of this, but weren’t able to stop as it would leave the students exposed. They arrived just in time to prevent David from attacking Nabiki who was forming a temporary pact with Sharil. Ignoring Saki and Kaneda’s warning Hinako attacked. David reacted with a start and dug the tip of his sword into the ground as he felt his energy begin to be drained into the hand of the little girl, who abruptly started growing to full adulthood. Thinking she was a witch he ripped his sword up out of the ground and using it to block the cone of absorption as it was large enough to act as a full-bodied shield against Hinako. Miss Hinako was dismayed to feel the currents of energy that she had been absorbing change from that of a hot battle aura to something far colder and more bone-chilling than the iciest glacier. All at once the sword began to glow hotly, altering the temperature of the Chi that she absorbed to well beyond normal tolerances, which is why she abruptly broke off her attack and fell to her knees clutching at her head as something horrible and hideous attempted to assault her senses. With the collapse of her absorption field, however, Principle Kuno sensed his moment to strike and thought to take advantage of the mildly weakened state of David. Unfortunately David recovered in time and cut him in half. His top half peeled off from his lower body and landed to the side, his legs taking a moment longer to collapse as blood began to spurt from both halves of severed trunk, leaving only a stunned silence in the wake of his topple from grace and power. Which was broken by Tatewaki’s horrid cry for his father. When Angel recovered from her battle with David. Tatewaki hopefully asked if she could heal his father, but sadly resurrection was far beyond her means. However she could aid his soul in passing on. Respecting Godai’s culture Angel performed a Shinto prayer not Christian. When she completed the chant and performed a final ritual gesture, much to the astonishment of everyone but Trudy Godai’s spirit rose from his corpse. She explained to him that emissaries from beyond were there to guide him to his destination. Thanking her he became totally transparent and then faded into nothing. Category:Continuum-59343921